


Ruling me, consuming me

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Series: With all my heart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: Prequel to my story "Chasing you into the dark."  This one explains how Caitlin and Harry's secret romance came to be.





	Ruling me, consuming me

“Harry,” Caitlin said, peering into a microscope, her elbows resting on the desk. “Can I have you come and take a look at this?” She could always use his opinion and insight, of course, but she had an ulterior motive, which was the very idea of him hovering closer to her. 

“Yeah, sure,” Harry answered distractedly. He stood up, whipping his glasses off nonchalantly and rubbing them cleaner using the hem of his black sweater, the one he must have about thirty more of in his closet. All approximately thirty-one of those sweaters had a maddening habit of sticking lovingly to his arms and torso the way she wished she could. As he completed the quick move, Caitlin saw his shirt rise up to reveal a swath of hard stomach and she actually had to stifle a gasp. Straightening her white lab jacket, she had a brief and stern talking-to with herself. _Caitlin Snow, calm your feathers,_ she chided.

Harry didn’t wait for her to shift from her chair to give him space; instead, he merely leaned down so that their faces brushed together, then Caitlin moved aside a bit to let him look more closely. She had to admit, it was too difficult to force herself any further away from his addictive orbit. Her arm started to goosebump as his touched hers, perhaps unintentionally, his focus still on the specimen beneath the lens. 

“I’d say this is about in line with what we know of this meta’s abilities,” Harry interpreted briskly. “You’ve isolated the strain of DNA we need to create a weapon that can counteract his powers — well done, Snow.” His blue eyes sparkled and he gave her a half-smile, which for him was pretty damn generous. “As always,” he added in a way that seemed somehow intimate.

“Oh, uh, thanks, Harry,” Caitlin blathered, fumbling for composure. She realized that a), he was still looking at her, and b), his smile was downright coy. _What the hell?_ she wondered, thinking perhaps she was imagining his newly flirtatious attitude. Did dreams really just come true like that, after all? Harry went back to his own workstation without another word, staring at his tablet as if nothing unusual had occurred.

Testing the waters a bit, she adjusted the settings on the microscope, pretending that this required her to lean over so that her butt was sticking out slightly. Amused by the game she thought was probably one-sided anyway, she finished the pose off by raising one foot off the ground, dangling her high heel backwards.

“That’s cute,” Harry’s low, sexy voice said in her ear, his breath hot as it tickled her skin. _How the fuck did he get back over here that fast?_ Caitlin thought, a shock of arousal going through her body. He stood close behind her, then clasped her outstretched ankle in one hand, the other touching her waist. He paused to make sure they were both thinking the same thing, that this was what she wanted. “Are you trying to drive me crazy?”

Caitlin couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, so she just nodded. “Yes,” she whispered as he closed the distance between them. She could feel the graze of his stubble against her ear and her cheek, a sensation so pleasant, she was glad he’d apparently forgotten to shave today. 

“It’s working,” Harry admitted, and she put his words to the test, rocking back slightly and feeling his firm, bulging erection. _Oh, God,_ she thought in a lustful panic, _Is this really happening?_ Her shoe had started to slip off, but he pressed it back on, his finger slipping under the back strap. Caitlin had no idea why this attention to detail on his part was so unutterably seductive, but she did know that she had to grab onto the desk to hold herself steady. Harry was making her fall apart, and she’d never wanted anything more than she wanted him to continue.

“But can you finish what you’ve started?” He murmured sinfully, kissing her just under her earlobe, then dragging his lips down her neck with torturously slow attention. He sank his teeth lightly into the soft area where her neck met her shoulder and Caitlin moaned. “Better yet,” Harry amended, turning her around as she let her body follow his commands very happily, “Do you mind if I do?”

“Please,” Caitlin sighed softly, reaching up to clasp his face in her hands, encouraging him to dip his head down until their lips met in a terribly teasing manner, brushing gently a few times until she began to nibble and he started to lick, and then their bodies locked together tightly.

He withdrew his face so that he could look into her eyes, and there she found something so devastatingly devoted that she knew she was not ready to understand it completely. Caitlin was so afraid she was falling for Harry that no matter how much she wanted him to make love to her, she felt the need to hide her own depth of feeling for him. It was insanely confusing, a dizzying mixture of adoration, desire, and fear that had her clutching at his shirt, leaning up as she pulled him down for another greedy kiss. She tightened the grip of her thighs around him and he ran his thumb over her lower lip, giving her a cocky, knowing smile that should have been aggravating but just landed on “hot” instead.

“Take it easy,” Harry murmured archly, “There’s no rush.” 

He slid her lab coat off affectionately, caressing her newly bare arms and lavishing his gaze over her attire, the clingy, red-wine colored sheath dress that was maybe a _bit_ too much to be wearing to work. That had been her criteria for selecting outfits to wear when she knew she was going to be around Harry, ever since he’d come back to the team and reminded her that months upon months of wishing her love for him away had accomplished absolutely nothing. 

The man drew her in so easily without ever even trying, just by being his gruff, work-in-progress, heroic, genius self, just because he wasn’t like anyone else in the endless expanse of multiverses. No matter how many hundreds of Harrison Wells were out there, none of them could ever do this to Caitlin, she knew. None of them could make her forget that she was never going to be tricked into the treacherously vulnerable side of romance again. The sensuality he exuded when their eyes met reminded her as much as his subtly gentlemanly demeanor where she was concerned, that there was so very much beneath the surface. Caitlin wanted to discover everything about him while dealing with absolutely zero percent of the potential consequences.

“This is nice,” Harry complimented her dress, his voice massaging nerve endings she didn’t even know she had. 

“How nice?” She inquired boldly, her words matching his shamelessness even if her shaken senses couldn’t keep up with his smooth confidence. 

Harry smiled, then walked across the room and shut the light off before locking the door. The computer screens lent a dim, blue shimmer to the darkened space as he returned, immediately lifting her dress up until it gathered around her stomach. Caitlin watched, entranced, as he located the waistband of her sheer tights and eased them off. When he got the thin, gauzy material down to her ankles, he lifted her by the waist and sat her on the desk. He pulled off the stockings, letting them hit the floor without another thought, but when her shoes followed, he hurriedly retrieved them. “Can’t forget about these,” Harry said huskily, placing each purple pump back on her feet, then running his hands over her legs in an upward motion until he reached her thighs and nudged them apart.

“What’s that look?” Harry asked, fascinated, trying to decipher the way he was making her feel, though she couldn’t let him, at any cost. 

“That’s the look that says, ‘what are you doing, Harry Wells?’” Caitlin replied, guiding his hands to the sides of her dampened panties. 

“Or, more accurately, is it the look that says, 'let me show you what to do next, Harry Wells?’” He smirked and she pondered whether anyone should really be allowed to have such gorgeous, full lips, designed to infuse her with regret that she spent time doing anything other than kissing them. Then again, there were lots of sorts of kisses, and why should they limit themselves?

“I’ll let you take the lead from here,” Caitlin managed to say playfully, lifting her bottom as he slipped her underwear off. He nodded, that look of thoughtful analysis about her expressions blending with an eye-screwing which made her immediately go along with his movements when he pulled her forward to the edge of the desk. He sank down and kissed her knees, then her thighs, traveling upwards until Caitlin’s fingers fisted around the papers on the desk, crumpling them hard. 

“Harry,” she said in a strained voice, before that hot, insatiable mouth went any further, “We should keep this a secret.” Should she add, “for now?” Or not? What _was_ she thinking? Caitlin couldn’t blame Harry for his curiousness on the topic. In an absurd, sort of heartbreaking way, she realized that even her thoughts didn’t know what to think, except, “S.O.S., do _not_ fall in love!” Her heart slammed savagely against her ribcage, demanding that she give in, while her body inched forward until she was too close to falling right off the edge of the desk as well. Harry smiled against her skin, resting her legs over his shoulders as he reached his head up further.

“If you say so,” Harry replied distractedly, his small, teasing kisses turning open-mouthed and wilder, his lips and tongue moving from her thighs to her pussy. He bit down on the uppermost part of one thigh and Caitlin gasped, sinking her fingers into his hair, laying the other hand on the desk behind her in a futile attempt to prepare for what he was about to do. 

Then she remembered something: a conversation she’d recently had with Iris about Harry. Her friend’s keen, reporter eyes had caught right onto the longing way Caitlin looked at him, and the way she tried to change the subject whenever it came up during “girl talk” sessions over coffee at Jitters or bowls of popcorn while screening a romcom. 

“Not only are you head over heels for that man, but there’s something about his whole aura that just tells me, you should go for it,” Iris had encouraged. “Don’t get me wrong, Barry is the only man for me, and I’m not interested for myself. But _something_ about the way Harry Wells looks at you tells me that not only does he want you, _bad_ , but equally important — that man knows what he’s doing.”

“What?” Caitlin had replied incredulously, blushing and tossing popcorn at Iris. “You’re nuts. Unpause the movie. Let’s find out if these two can get over their inhibitions and stop lying to each other. I’m dying to know.”

Iris had given Caitlin a knowing look, asking, “Girl, do you even know that you’re talking about yourself and Harry right now, that _that_ is the reason why you’re so bizarrely invested in whether Matthew and Kate can find love in ten days?”

Caitlin had trained her eyes stubbornly on the screen. “She’s going to interrupt his speech. The truth is totally coming out now.” Iris clucked her tongue disapprovingly at Caitlin’s closed-off demeanor, but she respected her friend enough to let the subject drop. 

“Just think about what I said, will you? I’d like to see you as happy as I am with Barry, and I think you know who can give you that feeling,” Iris said as a final statement on the matter.

Back in the moment with Harry, Caitlin remembered how she’d tamped those words of Iris’ down in her brain until this happened, and she saw how startlingly accurate her friend’s casual investigative skills really were. 

There could be no question whatsoever that Harry knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

“God,” she almost shouted, finding that nothing she held onto could brace her for the pleasure he was giving her, his tongue sliding up and down, darting in and out, his fingers gripping her thighs firmly, the muscles in her legs tensing up as her orgasm approached. Wave after wave of ecstasy poured over her as he continued to eat her out, showing every tender, targeted consideration that was needed to ensure she lost control completely.

Although she didn’t want to cede that control for fear of whatever emotional reserve she’d be stripping away, it was useless to fight her desire. She wanted this, she needed this, and he clearly wanted to give it to her _very_ much. When she came, Caitlin cried out loudly, her body about to fall backwards onto the desk, but Harry caught her and set her upright, holding her against his chest for a moment that showed more care and solicitude than two friends enjoying a shallow hook-up should really convey. He swept her hair out of her face and rubbed her back, so careful and gentle despite his ability to turn on his rougher sensuality at a moment's notice. Both sides of his behavior expressed a deep love that broke through her defenses. Caitlin gave into his embrace, to this feeling of coming home. 

Harry kissed her forehead, asking quietly if she’d liked that, and Caitlin nodded like a rag doll. “Is there something else you want?” He wondered, and she realized that Harry wasn’t going to let her completely off the hook. He wanted to hear her say the words.

“Yes,” Caitlin confessed, reaching under his sweater to find that, impossibly, his body felt even better than she’d anticipated. “A few things. I want these clothes off of you.” She blushed, but he wasn’t done talking.

“And? What then?” Harry muttered, tracing the neckline of her dress, his fingers traipsing across her cleavage promisingly. “Come on, tell me.”

Dammit, he already knew what she wanted; he could tell, he could see right through her. Yet she found that like Harry, she wanted to hear the words out loud, confirming the reality of this, turning him on so powerfully that the mere thought of doing so made a new longing ache at her core. Yes, she found, it was everything she needed.

“I want,” She began, unable to resist kissing his lips again, shivering to find that her own flavor lingered there. He gave her a hard, unrelenting stare then, latching onto her soul and not letting go. Breaking down her resolve to be as cool as she could about this. “I want you to fuck me,” Caitlin finally got out, and he smiled.

“I thought so,” he replied calmly. “I hoped so. How do you want me to fuck you, Caitlin? Gently?”

He was compelling the truth from her until she couldn’t help replying, “No.”

“How, then?” His voice was low and his breathing fast.

Caitlin grabbed his shirt again, but despite her aggressive body language, her voice was weak and pleading as she replied softly, “I want you to fuck me hard.” His eyes widened, as if he hadn’t thought she would be quite that blunt and it was all he could do to hold himself together.

“That can be arranged,” he growled, gathering her hair up in one hand that fisted at her neck before he claimed her lips in a molton, demanding kiss.

“Just between us,” she begged, “Please. Don’t tell anyone.”

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows, his electric gaze communicating a sharper emotion, somewhere between offended and hurt, but he shook his head and stepped back, arranging his features back into a calmer look. “Listen, Caitlin, I won’t breathe a word. Furthermore, if you want this to be the end of it, I’ll truly never mention it again. However,” he added, stepping back between her legs and pulling her down to the floor, where she feigned stability despite her trembling limbs. He returned her dress back to its proper configuration and smoothed out the fabric. “If you want to continue this, you can come to my room. It’s your call, completely.” He nodded, his face inscrutable again in everything except his consideration for any limit she wanted to impose on their relationship.

Harry turned and walked out of the room, flicking the light on as he exited. Caitlin looked around, seeing the familiar surroundings of the lab but still looking into his eyes, still holding onto him. There was really no question as to what she was going to do, not anymore, so she picked up her underwear and stockings, folded them and placed them neatly in her purse. Then she shook her hair out, cleared her throat, rolled her shoulders back, and made a beeline for Harry’s room.


End file.
